Divine Sakura
by Mythril-claws666
Summary: Sakura is a singer, and a rising star in Japan. What will happen when someone hires a hit man to kill her, and what if that hit man is Syaoran? SakuraSyaoran. AU Fic.


**Divine Sakura **

**By: Mythril Claws 666 **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Romance and AU fic **

* * *

She sat in her dressing room. The sounds of peoples screaming cheers filled her ears. "Wow must be a full crowd tonight." Sakura Kinomoto whispered to herself as she listened to her screaming fans. 'That just makes me even more nervous.' She thought with a sigh, turning to her mirror. She was wearing a blue, tank top, and blue jeans. Her brown, short, hair had little barrettes in it. Sakura just stared at her reflection as if she was mesmerized.

"Sakura, your on in 3 minutes." The voice of one of the stage managers brought her back to her scenes. She nodded her head quickly and stood up. "Thank you." Sakura gave the man a smile. "Oh and someone is here to see you." Just before leaving the man ushered someone into the dressing room.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked as she saw her friend walk into the room. Tomoyo had her camera in her hand… as usual. "I had to video tape your reaction." She said putting down her camera and hugging her ecstatic friend.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked pulling away from the friendly hug.

"I wanted to see your first performance." Tomoyo's voice went into a hum near the end of her sentence. "Besides, I wanted to record it myself. Ya know to have for a souvenir for when you become really famous!" She giggled.

After talking for a couple more moments Tomoyo wished Sakura good luck, and then went to take her seat. Sakura went out soon after.

"Ok Ladies and Gents, its time for the moment you've all been waiting for. Here to sing for us, SAKURA KINOMOTO!" The crowd erupted into screaming cheers and whistles as Sakura walked onto the little club stage, and after another second of cheers the song began.

_Wo, Wo, Wo, Wo… _

_What I get?  
What you get?  
It may be an illusion  
And we may only want to believe  
That we have got_

_What I say?  
What you say?  
If we don't express  
Our thoughts and feelings in words  
They may not be understood nor reach_

_The present time  
Starts here…_

"Is that her?" A man with in the crowed asked another. "Yes, that is her, Sakura Kinomoto, Japan's rising star." The older man looked down at the auburn haired man. "I want you to get rid of her, Syaoran." Syaoran looked up at the older man. "Sr., why exactly do you want me to get rid of her?" The older man didn't answer his question. Syaoran turned away from the man and looked at the girl on the stage. "You're a hit man. Do your job right, get paid, don't ask any questions." The man said, looking at Sakura. "I have my reasons for wanting her gone, and that doesn't concern you." As he turned to leave he handed Syaoran some money. "There will be more money later… if you do your job right.

_A woman never runs away  
A woman never hides away  
In order to survive  
You should not want to be healed  
Without fighting_

_A woman never shows her fears  
A woman never shows her tears  
In order to survive  
You should not easily  
Show your tears to someone… _

_Wo, Wo, Wo… _

_What I need?  
What you need?  
Maybe it's all right  
So long as I have desires  
And am not satisfied_

_What I lose?  
What you lose?  
Maybe I have heard enough people saying  
That they knew the value of something  
Only after losing it_

_Love  
It's here… _

As Sakura continued to sing she looked out at the crowd. She saw Tomoyo who waved when she noticed Sakura was looking at her. 'I hope I'm doing good.' This thought kept running through her mind.

_A woman never shows her fears  
A woman never shows her tears  
In order to survive  
You should not easily  
Show your tears to someone_

_A woman could be dangerous  
A woman could be generous  
In order to survive  
We cannot always be  
So good girls_

_A woman could be having fun  
A woman could be like a nun  
In order to survive  
As I know  
You see the real me _

Everyone cheered and screamed as the song ended. Sakura felt better as her fans let her know she had done good. After she sang a couple of other songs she got off of the stage. Back stage Sakura talked to Tomoyo for a while and soon decided she was going home.

"Call me tomorrow ok Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she got into her car. Sakura nodded. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Sakura shook her head at her friends request. "I'm alright, My house is just up the street. I can walk there." Tomoyo smiled. "Ok well see ya later, Sakura." And with that Tomoyo drove off.

Sakura began to walk to her house when she heard footsteps behind her. Sakura turned around "Hello? Is any one there." No one replied. Sakura turned and began to walk again. Feeling nervous she started at a run, the footsteps behind her also quickened. When Sakura turned the corner she tripped over a rock.

"Heh, heh, heh, stupid girl." Sakura closed her eyes as she went into a panic, and with in two seconds she passed out.


End file.
